Senator Kinsey meets the Asgard
by SabreKai
Summary: Alternate ending to Disclosure 6-17. Kinsey reminds me of all the slime bucket politicians I've had the misfortune to know over the years. To see this version would have made my day. Rated K for a few bad words. This is my first SG-1 fic, hope you enjoy it. Complete


Stargate SG-1

Disclosure 6-17. Alternate ending.

Kinsey meets the Asgard.

General Hammond sighed. They had been at this for the better part of 5 hours now. Locked inside a steel sheathed conference room in the basement of the Pentagon, the disclosure process in which the United States and their partner the Russians were to reveal the Stargate program was going pretty much as he'd expected. They had begun to brief the Ambassadors from the UK, France, and China on what they had been doing for the last 6 years, and as expected, the reactions ranged from disbelief to outrage.

Then Senator Kinsey had arrived, making an entrance with that self important arrogance he was known for. His mission, which he engaged in immediately, was to tear down the SGC, General Hammond's command of it, and the actions of SG-1. Opening his briefcase, he proceeded to paint the SGC and SG-1 as bumbling fools incapable of being allowed to run the SGC Program. Kinsey painted himself as the sole voice of caution, even hinting that the President was incompetent as well for allowing the SGC to run things.

The Chinese Ambassador in particular, was being obstinate about not revealing the secret to their population. He insisted that they should do so. To do so would create mass hysteria, civil unrest and rioting on a huge scale. Of course in China, that was put down with deadly force. What happened to the rest of the world's nations didn't matter to them. They saw such as a win for their side. If it destabilized Western governments, so much the better. That put the Middle kingdom in a very strong position that could be exploited at will. The British Ambassador was also of a mind to make the Stargate program public knowledge. Finding that the UK had been kept in the dark wasn't a pleasing thought. He also was adamant that the US military not be allowed to retain control of the gate.

The French Ambassador suggested moving the gate to a neutral location, manning it with a team drawn from the 5 nations present. General Hammond had had to shoot that down, his orders came directly from the president. The US would not surrender the gate. Period. Happily he had the support of Russia in this area. While not overly concerned with the UK or France, Russia had never lost its distrust of the Chinese massed on their south eastern border.

As the argument continued, Kinsey exposed his core reason for being there. As Hammond and others has long known, Kinsey was gunning for control of the Stargate. He laid out a carefully thought out proposal that would place control in the civilian hands of the NID. That the NID had been engaged in numerous criminal activities including threats to his own children, theft of alien tech from friendly planets, and the murder of off-worlders trying to protest against the theft of and to protect their own property, he kept carefully from the discussion. Hammond and Major Davis had made several attempts to point out examples of NID crimes. Kinsey waved them off as the activities of some rogue elements and continued his attack against General Hammond and the SG teams. One of his examples was the connection to P3W-451 and thus to the black hole, after they received a garbled video frame from the team that had gone there earlier.

Next he mentioned the sphere that had pinned O'Neill to the gate room wall, an invasion of replicators after they brought back the android which originally created them and the foothold attack where the SG members had been duplicated. As Hammond tried to defend the SGC's actions in these documented cases, Major Davis stepped out of the room. Finally, sensing a win, Kinsey told Hammond that the world could no longer "afford to let you roll the dice".

During the recess, Major Davis returned to inform General Hammond of the results of his investigation. Kinsey was moving to a post that would give him direct control over the SGC and the Gate, hence his ploy to have the NID take control. He and they were in bed together and had been since the beginning. With this information, Hammond left the room to make a few calls of his own.

Upon continuation of the session, it became clear that Hammond had lost. He made one more attempt to convince the ambassadors but that failed. China stated that they would recommend full disclosure to their people. France concurred and even commented that the Kinsey proposal had potential. The UK Ambassador, while still miffed that the US had kept them out of the loop, said nothing.

Sensing victory, Kinsey thanked the French Ambassador and glanced down at his papers, a smirk on his face.

At that moment there was a flash of brilliant white light in the center of the room. When everyone's vision had cleared they saw a modernistic throne (for lack of a better word) which seated a small grey skinned figure. Thin, almost stick like arms, a huge head and large black eyes. No ears, no hair. Easily recognizable from various Sci Fi movies as an alien. "What the fuck" flashed across the minds of 5 of the 7 men in the room.

The British ambassador was the first to speak, hesitantly at that,

"...Hello?"

The small grey alien looked around the room and spoke.

"Hello. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet."

Suppressing a smile, General Hammond welcomed the visitor from another galaxy.

"Thank you for coming, Thor."

"It is my pleasure, General Hammond. The Asgard are in your debt."

The British Ambassador, still slightly in shock, looked at the Asgard Supreme Commander and asked,

"Your debt"?

Thor explained. "SG-1, under the command of General Hammond, has saved my people and yours on many occasions. We are not only allies against the Goa'uld, we are true friends."

Getting to his feet, Kinsey started to address the alien.

"Commander Thor, my name is..."

"Senator Kinsey...O'Neill suggested I send you to a distant planet for your actions here. But I am reasonably certain his statement was in jest." Thor replied.

Hammond chuckled to himself, "It's amazing how. even with no emotions to show, the little guy made it clear what he thought of Kinsey".

Taken aback, Kinsey waved his finger in the air and tried to continue. "I'm sure it was, Commander..."

Once again, Thor shut him down mid-sentence. "Supreme Commander."

As he said that, there was another flash of light, actually two of them, almost one on top of the other, surrounding the chair that Kinsey sat in. When the light flash dissipated, Kinsey screamed like a little girl, leaped from his seat and ran from the conference room. The others looked on in shock, not knowing what had gotten into him. They also gradually became aware of a pungent aroma in the air, that of fecal matter. Thankfully the air system in the room removed it rapidly but not before everyone got a good whiff.

Thor, in the meantime continued to make the statement given him by the High council.

"It is the opinion of the Asgard High Council that Stargate Command should be left in the very capable hands of General Hammond and his team. And while our continued friendship with Earth is not contingent on that, it... is... preferred."

The British ambassador asked him "You came all this way just to tell us that?"

Thor continued "And to install Asgard-designed shields and weapons on Prometheus. A small token of thanks for SG-1's recent efforts in securing our galaxy and yours from certain destruction."

"I see." said the British ambassador.

"I hope I have been successful in convincing you." Thor replied. He turned to General Hammond.

"Good day, General Hammond."

"Always a pleasure, Thor. Please drop in any time." Hammond replied.

Now fully convinced, the British ambassador firmly stated. "Well that settles it, then. You have our support, General."

Hammond nodded, "Thank you, Ambassador.

France piped up. "Ours as well."

Colonel Chekov also voiced Russia's support,"And the continued support of Russia."

Major Davis replied, thanking the Colonel. "It's much appreciated, sir."

Finally the Chinese ambassador spoke. "While I still have my reservations, I believe my government will agree that, for the time being, the Stargate is in the right hands."

With a basic agreement reached, Hammond told them that the details of joint participation would be worked out over the next few months, and they would meet then to sign the accord. Now it was time to celebrate. As they all left the room, each of them could still smell a faint odor of shit.

Several weeks later. 

General Hammond, the SG-1 team, and several technical personnel gathered in the conference room above the Stargate to hear from Thor and Hermiod, the engineer who had supervised the installation and integration of the Asgard shields and weapons on board Prometheus. When Hermiod had finished his brief he took his leave and beamed back up to the Biliskner, Thor's flagship.

General Hammond turned towards Thor and told him that the SGC had not heard a word from the Senator in weeks. Thor said nothing. Samantha Carter mentioned news reports of the Senator taking an unexpected leave from the Senate, leaving his junior associate in charge of day to day work. Again, Thor said nothing.

Jack on the other hand, looked at Thor and grinned. He'd heard about the twin light flashes and Kinsey's terrified departure.

"OK buddy, what did you do to him?" He asked.

Thor was silent for a moment. Then he replied.

"At the orders of the High Council I placed Senator Kinsey in a time displacement field aboard the Biliskner. While he was there, he was given an audience with the High Council. They informed him of their observations of his machinations, and how they, the High Council viewed such actions. He was advised to... behave himself. I believe Colonel O'Neill's suggestion of being send to a distant world was mentioned again. That, and that an introduction to Loki could be arranged."

Every one there looked at each other and started to laugh. O'Neill laughed for a bit and then said to Thor.

"Thor! Buddy! That's priceless! Way to go High Council! "

Thor looked at Jack and continued.

"That is not all, O'Neill... I took offence at his lack of manners and took matters into my own hands. I have been given a severe reprimand by the High Council for this. I have also been told that you, O'Neill, are "rubbing off on me" and that I should not do such things again in future.

General Hammond glared at Colonel O'Neill as he burst into laughter again, and then asked Thor to explain what he meant.

Thor was quiet for a moment. Even without any facial expressions they could guess that he was relishing the moment as he recalled the incident.

"I gave the Senator a tour of the exterior of the Biliskner. In a force field. Without a space suit. It was a long tour."

Even the General couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own any of the characters or stories from the Stargate SG-1 Series. The episode sequence and the dialogue is the property of MGM and is acknowledged as such.


End file.
